A New Life
by lilmickey2008
Summary: AU: After Mickie left her abusive boyfriend behind, Mickie found herself moving in with her friend Brett. An act of friendship might soon turn to romance for these two longtime friends...
1. A New Home

**AN: This story as said in the description takes place in the time between when Mickie last encountered her abusive ex boyfriend, and when Brett proposed to her those six months later. So the story is going to have a happy ending, that is obvious, but here is the journey there. Let's see what happens, shall we?**

**Chapter One: A New Home**

Well, this was new to Brett Morris, that was for damn sure. See, he was used to living with girls, because he was the only man in his house after his father died, and he had to deal with, well, "woman things" living with his mom and his two older sisters, but this was way different. This was something that was new for the soldier that was out of Iraq almost a year earlier, and that was something he considered easier than this. Now he was living with a woman once again, and he was really nervous about it because this woman was not a member of his family, in a certain sense anyway.

There was some good news and some bad news about this, though. The good news, the woman that he was now living with was one of his closest friends from high school Mickie James. She had just moved in a few weeks earlier after her abusive ex boyfriend Jason went to jail after he broke into his home, and tried to do god knows what to Mickie. Thank god Brett came back home when he did, otherwise something might have happened that he and Mickie both couldn't and wouldn't imagine.

The bad news was sort of good for the both of them, well, for her at least. Mickie and Brett were not the teenagers that they once were in high school. They were now adults, dealing with adult problems as they did a little while ago. Plus, it didn't help Brett that Mickie was a lot more, well, buxom than when she was in high school, and he had already seen her in her lace underwear, and that was an image that he could not, and would not get rid of anytime soon. Brett knew that this was going to be a really interesting time, that was for damn sure, and don't even get Brett thinking about the sexual tension that was going to be there in the forthcoming timeframe...

* * *

A little while later, Brett found himself wondering through his home, and he passed by Mickie's room, a room in which he converted into a bedroom just for her, an act of kindness that Mickie really did appreciate that he did. Anyway, he passed by her bedroom, and noticed that as she was sitting on her bed, watching tv, she still had boxes packed with her stuff in it. That kind of bothered him because she wanted to feel like she was at home, and she still had boxes in her room which made him think that she didn't intend to live here for very long, and that couldn't be farther for the truth. Brett wanted her to stay here for a long time, even permanently if it came to that.

Curious, Brett calmly opened the door, and stood at the doorway. Mickie looked up at Brett and smiled, but it wasn't until Brett stepped completely into the room that her attention was completely on her friend.

"Mickie, what is that?" Brett stated, pointed to the boxes in the corner.

"What do you mean?" Mickie asked curiously. "Those are my boxes filled with my stuff."

"I know that. What I meant is why you didn't finish unpacking those boxes yet." Brett stated, in a curious tone of voice.

"Okay, just what do you mean?" Mickie asked, not getting where he was going with this conversation. Brett took a deep breath before he continued to speak.

"Mickie, look. I know that you are still dealing with some things. So am I to a certain extent. But I can promise you that I won't force you out of here before you are ready to leave, and I don't intend on making you leave." Brett said, smiling at her.

"Really? Brett, are you sure that you mean that?" Mickie asked, as if she heard him in the wrong way.

"Really, really. I meant what I said, I want you to stay here with me as long as you want to, or until you get comfortable to move out on your own." Brett confirmed with a smile.

Mickie stood up from off of her bed, and crossed the room, giving her friend a hug and a kiss on the cheek, something that caught Brett completely off guard.

"Thanks, I really needed to hear that." Mickie said, breaking away, and walking into the other room. The only thing that the brown haired, muscular man could do was to stand there, and watch as she walked away from him.

"Okay, no problem." Brett said, standing there, blushing like mad and smiling the same way, too.

* * *

A few hours later, Brett was back in his room, going over some papers and reading as well. He looked out at the setting that was outside. The starry and clear sky proved that it was late at night, something that slipped up on to Brett once again.

"Damn. Nighttime slipped up on me once again." Brett said, rubbing his eyes and leaning back into the chair in which he was sitting in, interlocking his fingers behind his head. The digital clock on his computer table read that it was 8:01 PM. It was still kind of early, and it was too early for him to go to sleep. He just sat there in that position, pondering what he was going to do for the next few hours.

He was so deep in thought, he didn't notice that his door was open. He heard his shower shut off, and Mickie step out of it. After a few minutes more, Mickie emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, her wet hair sticking to her face. With a comfortable and exotic sigh of relief, Mickie strolled with such grace to her bedroom to change, not aware that Brett had just watched her.

"Well, that is something that I can get used to." Brett said with a grin as he went back to work.

* * *

**AN: Well that was the first chapter, but what is going to happen in the next one? Well, with that said, ladies and gentlemen, stay tuned for more!**


	2. Things Get Interesting

**AN: Well, here is another chapter. Let's see just how Brett and Mickie are getting along sharing a new home together. It will be a little interesting, that is for certain.**

**Chapter Two: Things Get Interesting**

It is supposed to be comfortable living with someone that you have known and trusted. Brett knew that much for sure. But now he was living with someone, and he was a little nervous, that is for damn sure. He had been thinking about Mickie ever since he got back to the states, and now that she was living with him, and in the next room, no less. Why is he uncomfortable? Well, for one, Mickie has a figure that made him think very inappropriately about her, and a few months earlier, Brett saw Mickie in her underwear. He had seen her in her underwear before as a teenager, but now she was a grown woman, and he still thinks about that.

Brett sighed, and rolled over in his bed. He hated this. He was being tortured for having innocent feelings and inappropriate thoughts about a female friend. Brett wasn't seeing anyone, and Mickie just got out of a bad relationship, so he knew to keep his space about that, so all he could do was be with her in this tough time, and help her out when she really needed it.

"Man, this really stinks. Why should I feel guilty thinking about my friend in a romantic way?" Brett said to himself. With a calm and content sigh, she rolled over, and went to sleep, still thinking and dreaming about Mickie for the entire time that he was asleep.

* * *

Mickie was in her bed, looking at the ceiling. She was comfortable in this new room that was made just for her, but this was a new home for her, and she had to get used to things for a little bit. She liked staying here, and the fact that she was living with someone she would consider to be a family member was something that made things better for some reason. Brett was someone that she would rely on in the past, and that hasn't changed.

Her time growing up was not an easy one, that was for damn sure. She and her mom got into it a lot of the time, and the fact that her stepfather would lay his hands on her did not help things either. Although, whenever she would get into trouble, she would always go to Brett, and he would help by trying to make things better, or just to give her a shoulder to cry on. Now she was living in his house, in the same house as he was.

"Damn, just what am I doing here?" Mickie thought to herself. She could not help but think about what a handsome man that Brett grew up to be. He was a far shell away from his awkward teen years, and now he was a tall, muscular, and handsome man. Mickie found herself blushing as she thought about Brett in that way. It didn't matter, because she was sure that Brett was thinking about her in the same way.

With a smile on her face, Mickie fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

Brett awoke the next morning, and sat there trying to shake his thoughts and get his mind together. Last night he had a dream that he and Mickie ended up together. He thought that it was a dream, but for some reason he could not forget that thought for the life of him, and he didn't want to. He heard some footsteps around his house, and he figured that Mickie was awake and making herself some breakfast. He sat there for a moment, and gathered his thoughts. When he gathered himself, he slipped out of his bed, and walked towards the kitchen. Mickie sat at the table, and gave him a smile as he entered the room.

"Well, look who is up finally." Mickie smiled at him.

"I take it that you have already fed yourself, so what is up?" Brett asked Mickie, sitting across from her.

"Well, do you know what next week is?" Mickie asked him.

"Tuesday?" Brett asked in a honest tone.

"Your Birthday!" Mickie asked him.

"Yeah, I know." Brett said, running his hand through his hair. "I am not really looking forward to it though."

"Really? Why?" Mickie asked him.

"Kat and Kim." Brett stated. "My sisters always make a big deal about my birthday. Especially my mom."

Mickie just nodded her head. Brett's sisters were over protective of him, and they were not big fans of Mickie. She had a little run in with Kat and Kim over Brett, and they accused her of using him and bringing him down with her mess. Kim was the one that liked her a little, but it was with Kat that the problems really started. Being the oldest, Kat wanted Brett to stay away from Mickie, which he didn't. It was then that Mickie knew just how much that he cared about her, if he was willing to step to his older sisters over her.

"So, how did they take it that I was living with you?" Mickie asked him, changing the subject..

"They don't know, not yet anyway." Brett said with a smile. "I have to go to Kim's house to get some papers, and I will tell her then."

"You better, otherwise you will have me to answer to." Mickie said in a stern tone of voice.

"Yes, ma'am." Brett said, getting up from the table and walking into his room to get dressed.

* * *

"So, Mickie has moved in with you, but why do I get the feeling that you are not telling me the whole story?" Kim said as he sat in her living room.

"Her boyfriend was beating the crap out of her, and he tried to get to her again while she was with me, and I had to put my hands on him." Brett said, taking a deep breath and having a brief flash back to when he nearly beat Jason to death.

"Wow, you really must care about Mickie then, do you?" Kim asked.

"Of course. There is a lot of unfinished business. Who knows what would have happened between us if I never would have got shipped away to Iraq." Brett said.

"Well, I am fine with this, lord knows how Kat is going to take it when you have to tell her.

"You just let me handle that." Brett said with a smile on his face. "I know what to do when I tell her."

"And what may that be?" Kim asked, crossing her arms.

"I have no idea..." Brett answered, scratching his head.

* * *

**AN: Well, that was a little something. Keep reading to find out what happens next time! **


	3. A Chat on Different Front

**AN: Well, let's see what happens when Mickie runs into Kat, and when her little brother Brett has a certain chat with her as well. Well, this is going to be a very interesting day isn't it?**

**Chapter Three: A Chat on Different Front**

Mickie found herself sitting alone at Brett's house while he was gone, and when she was sitting at home with nothing to do, she would just wander around the house and see what was there, which is what she was doing now. Mickie wandered into Brett's room, and looked around briefly. She saw his computer desk with papers strewn about it. His bed was neatly made right behind his computer, and his clothes were neatly hanging up behind his computer in his closet. Mickie sighed and took a seat on his bed.

She looked at the pictures on his desk, and saw various pictures of Brett when he was young, pictures of him with his older sisters, and the one that really got her was the picture of him with everyone. By everyone, she saw Brett with Kat and Kim, along with his mom and dad. Mickie never met Brett's father, but from the stories that Brett and Lora (Brett's mom) told him, he was a really good guy, and it showed because she passed on those values to Brett, and he was good man.

Mickie looked around further, and she saw a yearbook on the computer table. She stood up and grabbed it. She flipped through the pages, and saw Brett's picture, looking awkward with that same warm smile on his face. Mickie looked a few pages before that, and saw her picture. It was not that she saw herself when she was young that caught her eye, it is what Brett wrote that caught her eye. She saw that Brett circled her picture, and saw the statement with the line leading to it.

"'The one that got away'." Mickie read. Why did he write that, she wondered. She had an idea, and she wondered if he felt that way about her.

"I hope so." Mickie said silently.

* * *

Tired of being in Brett's home all day, Mickie decided to walk to the nearby store just to see what was there. Anyway, Mickie was walking through the nearby store when she saw a familiar blonde in the same isle as she was in. She caught a glimpse of her face, and saw that it is who she thought it was. Kat, Brett's oldest sister.

At that moment, Mickie didn't know what she was going to do at that moment. She knew that Kat hated her, and Mickie was not exactly happy about Kat either. Mickie was going to just walk away, when Kat spotted her.

"Why hello Mickie. It is nice to see you again." Kat stated in a less than happy tone of voice.

"Hi, Kat, how have you been." Mickie asked, trying to remain civil with her friend's sister, which was not going to work. Kat sighed, and ran her hand through her hair.

"I have been fine, but my day has gotten worse since I have ran into the likes of you." Kat smiled scornfully.

_Oh, this is going to be good. _Mickie thought. "Well, witches don't have many friends, do they? Well, just to let you know, I have moved close by to Brett, and I enjoy having his company."

"Look here, you little bitch. If you know what is good for you, you better stay the hell away from my little brother." Kat threatened.

"Or what?" Mickie asked her, respecting her to respond. Instead, Kat just smiled, and walked away.

_This isn't over. _Mickie thought as she walked away herself.

* * *

Mickie was sitting in her room when she heard Brett walk in. She really needed to talk to him about what Kat told her earlier. Well, she didn't tell her anything really, but what she really did was threaten her. When she heard him come towards her room, Mickie called out to him, and he came and stood right at her doorway.

"So, what's up?" Brett asked.

"I ran into Kat earlier today." Mickie said. She could literally feel Brett tense up, but she continued.

"She told me to stay away from you, or else." Mickie answered.

"Or else, what?" Brett asked her.

"No idea. This is your sister, not mine." Mickie said.

"Knowing her, that could be or mean anything." Brett said. He took a seat next to her, and smiled lightly.

"Look, Kat means well. She is just a little overprotective of me. I remember this time that someone at school was picking on me, and Kat beat the crap of them." Brett said, laughing.

"Brett, when are you going to tell her about me being here?" Mickie asked.

"Soon." Brett said, running his hand through her hair. "Really soon."

* * *

Brett always knew that Mickie and Kat were never friends, and for some reason, this alone really hurt him. He really cared about Mickie, and Kat was his sister, whom he had to love because she was his sister. He knew that if he told her that Mickie was living with him, that would really piss her off, and trust me, a pissed off Kat is not something that he would want to deal with, especially at this point in time.

He still had some very important things on his mind, though. One of them being how he was going to deal with his rising feelings for Mickie. While he was overseas, he couldn't help but to think about her. He knew that she most likely had a boyfriend at that point, and he was right, of course. Then when he got back, he realized that not only did Mickie have a boyfriend, he was a beater.

Brett knew that Jason (Mickie's former boyfriend) probably did worse to her, but he wanted that to stay away from those facts until Mickie herself was ready to reveal those facts to him, whenever or if that day will come, that is best left up to Mickie herself.

Brett knew that Mickie's time growing up with him was not a good one, and to say it simply, whenever she was ready to open up, he was ready to listen to her.

After all, that is what you do for the ones that you love.

_Wait, love!_

* * *

**AN: Okay, let me explain something about the last posted chapter. I was trying to post it last Thursday, but it would not let me for some reason. I was able to post the chapter on that Friday. If things go well, expect this Thursday evening. Thanks, and stay tuned for more, faithful readers!**


	4. A Conversation and What Comes Afterward

**AN: Well, this is going to be a really interesting day to say the least. Well, basically, this is going to be conversations from multiple perspectives. Read and see what happens.**

**Chapter Four: A Conversation and What Comes Afterward**

While Brett went out to visit his sister Kat, Mickie found herself driving around the old neighborhood in which she and Brett grew up in. Give or take minor little things, the neighborhood was still the same way that she remembered it from high school. The playground that was a walk from her house was replaced and fixed up with a new one, the old library was still standing, really old, but still standing none the less. Finally, not without a little wear and tear from years gone by, the houses were still there, and as she was soon to find out, so was her old home.

She drove to her street, and found her old house that she grew up in. She parked across the street from it, and watched some kids playing in the yard, and the parents watching them on the porch. All she could do after seeing this sight was to smile lightly at the happy time that was shared in that house by that family, because her own upbringing in that house was far from perfect.

Shaking off a bad feeling that was creeping up on her, she restarted her car, and drove off, wondering who moved into Brett's old house, and if someone was living there...

* * *

Brett was now sitting in Kat's living room. He looked around, and the place was peaceful, big enough for one person, and returned from the living room, and sat across from her little brother.

"I ran into Mickie the other day." Kat said irritably. The only thing that he could do was nod his head. He was here to tell her something that she was not going to like, that is for damn sure. Brett just sat there and listened as she continued her tirade.

"Who does she think she is? Bringing her abusive boyfriend by, and almost getting you killed? I never liked her and I don't think I will." Kat said in an angry tone of voice.

"Kat, don't be like that. You know what it was like growing up for her. It was rough on her." Brett said again.

"See, that is another thing." Kat said, sitting on the edge of her couch. "You always come to her defense when I am making a point that makes her look less than desirable. Why do you do that?"

"Because I care about her. That's why." Brett said. "Someone has to. That is why she is living with me."

"Wait. What! When did this happen?" Kat asked, standing right in front of him.

"Right after I beat the crap out of Jason." Brett said calmly. "Look, I have always looked out for her, and I will keep doing that as long as I can. That is what you do when you care about someone."

"Brett, you are making a big mistake letting her live with you." Kat warned.

"Look, you are my big sister and I will always love you and care about you." Brett said sweetly. "She is going to live with me for as long as she want to, and please stay out of my business."

Brett gave her a hug, and left the house with a smile on his face, knowing that Kat was not going to let this go.

* * *

Her trip down memory lane brought her to Brett's childhood home. She could call it her home, because she spent so much time there herself. Man, the times that were shared here. Whenever things were really bad, she would come here, and stay with Brett, many times without his or her family knowing. Mickie was really grateful that she had a such a really great friend in Brett that was in her life.

She was wondering what she was going to do next. Brett's mom was not home for a moment, and Mickie was not going to wait on her to get back, plus it was getting really late and dark, so she just restarted her car, and headed back home.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

Brett was sound asleep in his room, and Mickie was laying in her bed, just staring at the ceiling. She heard the rain lightly hitting her window, and that made her pull the sheets closer to her. She hated staying awake because that meant that her mind was soon to wander. As she laid there, Mickie couldn't help but think of the time that one of her mother's 'friends' went too far with herself, a painful memory that Mickie was not soon going to forget anytime soon.

* * *

_15 year old Mickie was sound asleep in her room. Her mother and her 'boyfriend' were asleep in their own room, after coming home drunk. Her mother would drag home almost anybody with a pulse, not that the guys she did bring home mattered to Mickie, because she would just brush off Mickie's suspicions and bring whoever into the home anyway. Just then she felt a hand over her mouth. Her eyes snapped open, and she saw her mother's current boyfriend right on top of her._

"_You so much as scream, I will slit your throat." He growled into her ear. He reached towards his pants, and unbuckled them. Mickie closed her eyes, and cried silently as sharp pain ripped through her..._

* * *

Mickie bolted up, and looked around. She remembered that she was in Brett's home, in a room that he made for her. She tried to lay back down, and return to sleep, but the flash of lightning, and the rumbling thunder that followed caused her to flinch, and make a quick dash to Brett's bedroom.

"Brett?" Mickie said in a whisper as she slowly opened the door. She peeked inside, and saw her friend sound asleep in his bed. She quietly approached him, and saw that his bed was big enough to hold two people, or for two people to sleep in at the same time. Brett was sleeping on one side of the bed, so Mickie just slipped in beside him. Almost subconsciously, she cuddled up against him.

_For some reason, this feels so right. _Mickie thought to herself as she fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: Awww. Sweet, isn't it? Keep reading for more!**


	5. The Day That Everything Is Revealed

**AN: Brett decides to end the long rivalry with Mickie and Kat, and afterwards, something happens that makes him question whether or not he should just be friends with Mickie.**

**Chapter Five: The Day That Everything Is Revealed**

For some reason, Brett found himself waking up, and feeling something (or as he soon was to find out, someone) laying right on the right side of his body. Waiting until his vision was clear, and with the slight moonlight that was coming into his room, Brett was able to see that it was Mickie was laying in bed with him. Brett had to restrain the urge to visibly flinch because of what was happening. See, this was not the first time that something like this happened. When they were teenagers, Mickie came over to his home, and slept in the same bed with him, and then she was in her underwear, which still mystifies him to this day, she had no problem showing off her body to Brett, which he didn't mind, of course.

Brett had to wonder what would cause her to come and get into the same bed with him. The flash of lightning outside his window and the thunder that followed gave him his answer. Brett just laid back down, and tried to go to sleep, which didn't happen of course.

Mickie let out a calm sigh, and snuggled closer to Brett, wrapping her arms around his bare chest, and nuzzling his neck, causing him to blush madly even in the darkness. The only thing that he could do was lay backwards, and try to fall asleep.

He didn't do so until a few hours later.

* * *

Mickie awoke the next morning, and found herself sleeping in Brett's arms. She yawned quietly as to not disturb her friend, and smiled at his peaceful face. He was always at peace, no matter what the certain situation was at hand. She quietly crawled out of bed, and made sure there was no sign of her being there. Before she left, she leaned in, and gave Brett a light kiss on the lips, and walked towards the front door.

"I love you, Brett." Mickie said, closing the door softly.

* * *

Brett woke up the next morning, and realized that Mickie was no longer next to him. He heard her shuffling around in her room, so he decided to go and see what she was up to. He walked to her bedroom door, and calmly opened it.

"So I take it that you slept well, huh?" Brett said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah. Thanks for asking." Mickie smiled back. "What are we going to do today?"

"I am going to need for you to come with me to Kim's house." Brett said, turning to leave.

"Wait, why are we going over there?" Mickie asked.

"Just get ready and follow me. Alright?" Brett said, giving her one last smile before returning to his room. It was the last smile that he gave her that meant that he was up to something.

_Just what is he up to? _Mickie asked, looking as if something terrible has happened or was going to happen.

* * *

Mickie donned some jeans and a t-shirt, and Brett did the same. They were over at Kim's house in less than 10 minutes, because Kim wanted them there quickly because something was about to happen, and that something was a confrontation between Mickie and Kat. Kim sat in the living room, sipping her tea on one couch. Calmly waiting for the storm to hit. Then...

"Kim, I heard Brett's voice. Is he-" Kat stopped speaking as soon as she saw Mickie sitting next to Brett on the other couch.

"What is she doing here?" Kat hissed at Kim, but keeping her voice at a volume so that the couple across from her didn't hear.

"Brett wants to talk to you." Kim said. Kat let out an irritated sigh, and sat next to her sister.

"What is it?" Kat asked angrily.

"Look, Mickie is going to be staying with me for a while, and I want to know why you two can't get along?" Brett asked.

"She's using you." Kat said. "Every time she had a problem, she ran to you to cry on your shoulder, and I knew that she was going to break your heart eventually, and she did. She ended up dating someone else while you were overseas."

"My ex-boyfriend used to beat me." Mickie said suddenly. Kat looked at her as if something was crawling out of her head. Before Kat could say another word, Brett continued.

"Jason, her ex, tried to get into my house, and attack her. I saw Mickie out cold on the bed, and Jason standing over her. I...lost it. If Mickie hadn't stopped me, I might have killed him." Brett said.

"That's why I am living with him. Because I knows that he cares about me." Mickie said with a smile.

"Alright, if it means that much to my little brother, I'll be nicer to you." Kat said. "If you hurt him, me and Kat will have to hurt you, and that I can promise you."

"Duly noted." Mickie said with a slight smile.

* * *

Later that night, Brett found himself sitting in his living room, watching tv. Kat and Mickie were not friends by any means, but he hoped that somewhere in the future, that simple fact might come true. He really cared about Mickie, and you could really say that he loved her. The fact that he was even thinking that word made Brett blush. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Mickie came in and took a seat next to him, dressed in her gown that she wore to sleep.

"How do you feel?" Brett asked her.

"Fine." Mickie said. "Thanks."

"Thanks? For what?" Brett asked.

"Everything. You were and still are very sweet to me." Mickie said, snuggling up against him.

"Mickie?" Brett said, noticing that she was falling asleep.

"I love you." She said in a sleepy tone of voice. At that moment, Brett didn't know what to think. He looked back at her, and saw that she was sound asleep. Brett carefully lifted her up, and carried her into her room. He placed her into her bed, and tucked her in. He was going to leave, but he came back, and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, too." Brett said softly. He went to the door, gave Mickie one last glance, and shut the door behind him quietly as he left himself.

* * *

**AN: Awww. Stay tuned for more!**


	6. A Birthday Party To Remember

**AN: There are only two chapters left, and here is one of them. It's Brett's birthday, so let's just see what is going to happen, shall we?**

**Chapter Six: A Birthday Party To Remember**

_Brett was dreaming. He was dressed in a suit, standing before a priest in a church, but it was the same one that his mother and father were married in. He straightened out his suit, and looked at the gallery before him. He saw that his sisters, and his mother were sitting on one side of the gallery, and other foreign people, and by foreign, I mean that they were unfamiliar to Brett. Soon enough, the wedding march began to play, and his bride to be soon walked down the isle. The veil was draped over her face, shielding it from everyone. Brett reached over, and lifted it up, and saw an all too familiar face._

"_Mickie?" He said in disbelief._

_At that moment, she leaned over, and was about to kiss him..._

* * *

Brett shot up, and looked around, trying to gather his thoughts in the process. He looked down at his bed, and saw that Mickie was not in there with him, which was good, because he had a dream that he knew was not going to go over well with her in the very least.

"Better make sure she's alright." Brett said. He climbed out of bed, and slowly, but quietly, made his way to Mickie's room. Once he got there, he slowly opened the door, and saw that she was sound asleep in her bed.

Brett just stood there, and watched her sleep for a few moments. He saw her sleep before, and she looked absolutely beautiful then, and she looked gorgeous now. Brett couldn't help but stare for a few moments longer. When she turned over, and right towards his direction, Brett closed the door, and quietly made his way back to his room, knowing that he was going to have some sweet dreams tonight...

* * *

Mickie woke up the next morning, and slipped out of the house without Brett knowing it. She did leave a note saying that she was going to take a drive around the neighborhood when in reality, she was going to talk to his mom. She pulled up in front of Lora's house, and got out of the car. The minute Mickie reached the front porch, Lora opened the front door, and looked into Mickie's eyes.

"Well, Mickie. I see that time has been kind to you. You have grown into a lovely young woman." Lora said, inviting her in. Mickie smiled and took a seat on one of the two couches in her living room while Mickie sat down on the other one.

"So, I take it that you are coming to Brett's costume birthday party tonight, aren't you?" Lora asked her.

"Yeah, but I need to ask you something, first." Mickie said. She took a deep breath "What if I said that I loved Brett?"

"I knew that for a while." Lora said, laughing lightly.

"Really? When?" Mickie asked.

"One night I came home from work, and I did what I always did, I look in on my kids. Kat and Kim first, then Brett. One night when I did, I saw you asleep in the bed with him. You were snuggled up against him in your underwear. That's when I knew that you two were meant to be together." Lora said with a smile.

"What do you suggest that I do about my feelings for Brett then?" Mickie asked.

"You better tell him about your feelings soon, then, because if you don't, someone might just take him from you when you least expect it." Lora said with a nod of her head.

Mickie sat there, in total agreement with her. She was right. She had to do something about her feelings for Brett. It was then that she made up her mind. At the party, she was going to say something about her feelings to him.

* * *

Brett quickly dressed into his costume for his costume party at his sister's house. He was going as a 1940's gangster, or Al Capone, which ever he was going to get recognized as first. Mickie told him that he was going to like her costume. What that meant, he had no idea. He finished putting on his costume, and walked out to her room. As soon as he reached it, she opened the door, and he got a full view of her costume.

Mickie was dressed as an Native American. The top that she was wearing was mid length and it showed off her chest and stomach nicely. The skirt that matched showed off her thighs and legs very nicely.

"I take it by your silence that you like my costume." Mickie smiled.

"Sure." Brett said in stunned silence.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Let's go, birthday boy." Mickie laughed, wrapping her arms around his, and walking out the front door.

* * *

The party was going well, but for some reason, Brett couldn't take his eyes off of Mickie, though. Part due to the fact of her costume that she was wearing, and the fact that it was Mickie, of course. He always had feelings for her, and he secretly loved her. He was always too scared to act on his feelings, though, and that is what cost him in the past. A playful smack to his head thumped him out of his thoughts.

"Little brother, what are you doing?" Kim said, dressed as a soldier, standing behind him.

"Nothing, just thinking." Brett said, continuing to stare at Mickie from across the room. Kim seemed to pick up on this, however.

"Look, mom told me about a conversation between her and Mickie earlier today." Kim began. "It is obvious that you really like Mickie, so why don't you just tell her already?"

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Brett asked her.

"What if she does?" Kim answered. "You won't know until you tell her how you feel."

_Damn it, when she wants to be very sisterly, she can be very sisterly. _Brett thought.

* * *

**AN: The final chapter is next. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**


	7. A New Life

**AN: Well this is the last chapter of this story. If you read my other one, you know how this is going to end up, but these are the actions, and the events that are going to lead up to that. With that said, here we go.**

**Chapter Seven: A New Life**

Brett and Mickie were at home, but they were away from one another by each of them doing there own thing. Brett was in only his sweats sitting outside, just looking at the changed out of her costume, and was in her nightshirt. She went to her window, and watched him. She stared at his bare chest, and blushed lightly. He had grown into a really handsome man, of course he was forced into adult hood when his father died.

She remembered that day all those years ago too well. Mickie remembered that he was all too happy, and he was all ready to go home. Then when they went their separate ways when that day ended, she had no idea what was going to happen and what was waiting for him when Brett got home that day.

* * *

_It was late at night, and __Mickie was sitting in her room, watching TV when she heard a knock at the window. She knew that it had to be Brett, because only one person would knock on her window so late in the evening. The moment she went over to her window, and looked out of it, she saw that it was indeed Brett. She opened her window, and let him inside, and the moment that she looked into her eyes, she saw that Brett had a rattled look on his face._

"_Brett, what happened?" Mickie asked him. He was pacing back and forth on her floor right in front of her, like a caged animal._

"_He's gone. He's gone..." Brett said, literally fighting back tears._

"_What happened? Who's gone?" Mickie asked her friend._

"_My dad is dead, Mickie." Brett said, tears rushing down his face. "I went home, and saw cop cars in front of my house, and a few of my neighbors were there, trying to calm my mom down. I went inside and fought past some few cops, and saw my mom broke down on the couch in the living room. I asked her what happened, and she told me that he was shot and killed trying to break up a fight. I lost it, and I have been gone ever since..."_

"_Brett, I am so sorry." Mickie said hugging him. "I don't know what to do to make you feel better, but I hope that you can let me try."_

"_Thanks." Brett said, wiping some tears out of his eyes. "I really needed to get away, because it is really depressing over there."_

"_You are welcome to stay here over night. I hope everything works out alright." Mickie said. She leaned in, and lightly kissed him. What really surprised her, is that he didn't flinch, it was as if he expected that._

_Mickie just smiled, and fell asleep with her best friend in her arms._

* * *

Mickie snapped out of her daydream to the sound of the front door closing, and Brett walking back towards his bedroom. He muttered a goodnight through the crack of Mickie's bedroom door, and continued to his own bedroom.

"It's now or never." Mickie sighed. She took a deep breath, and began her short walk towards Brett's room.

* * *

Mickie quietly opened the door to Brett's bedroom, and saw him sleeping peacefully. She carefully crossed the room and sat on his bed, as to not disturb him.

"Brett?" Mickie asked in a soft tone of voice. Mickie nearly jumped out of her skin when Brett suddenly sat up, and looked at her.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Brett said in a sleepy sounding voice. Mickie was struggling to find the right words to speak her mind. She contemplated running out of the room, but she swallowed her fears, and spoke her mind.

"I love you." Mickie said in almost a whisper.

Brett was now fully awake. He knew that she had feelings for him, and now besides the fact that something that he already knew was confirmed, he smiled sweetly, and leaned in to kiss her tenderly.

"That's good to know, because I love you too, and I always have." Brett said with a smile.

Mickie smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling happily and crying tears of joy. "Thank you for being such a good friend to me."

"No problem." Brett smiled, stroking her hair. "If you let me I hope that you will let me love you the best way that I can."

"I will." Mickie said. "I will."

Brett smiled happily, and soon fell asleep with Mickie in his arms.

* * *

**A FEW WEEKS LATER...**

Brett felt as though he was the happiest man on the planet. He had a really beautiful girlfriend in his life, she really loved him back, and they were meant to be together. That was a fact that was obvious since they were teenagers, but now Brett was ready to take their relationship to the next level, but what is Mickie's response going to be?

* * *

Brett and Mickie were sitting at a nearby beach, watching the sunset. Brett was dressed in some faded jeans, and a black t-shirt while Mickie wore some cut off jean shorts, and a white tank top. She laid beside Brett, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Man, we have to get home soon." Mickie said. "It's getting dark, so we better get out of here."

"Yeah. We better." Brett said. He climbed to his feet, and helped Mickie up in the process, and they were walking on the boardwalk, but Mickie was startled when Brett was far behind her, looking at the ground in his slow paced walking.

"Brett? What's wrong? Is everything all right?" Mickie asked, walking back and seeing what he was doing.

"I'm fine, I just have something on my mind." Brett said, still not making eye contact.

"What ever it is, you can tell me." Mickie said.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Brett said nervously. Mickie watched as he got down on one knee, and pulled a box out of his pocket. Mickie braced herself as she knew what this might mean.

"Mickie James, will you marry me?" Brett asked his long time friend, looking into her eyes.

Mickie stood there in stunned silence for a few moments. She wondered what she should say, and the more that she thought about it, Brett was the man that she always dreamed that she would meet one day, and now she had him.

"Yes." Mickie said, crying happily as the two of them embraced. Brett was happy as well, but who would have guess that his long time friend would now become his soon to be wife?

Ah, whatever, they are happy now, so let's just leave it at that.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more of my stories!**


End file.
